Happieness, not so pure and simple
by Kittykata
Summary: Jane is abused by Alec and finally has the nerve to break up with him. The first person to open his arms to her is none other than the still grieving Marcus. Where will this love take them?
1. Ends and Beginnings

**AN: OMG I messed up! Thank you anonymous reviewer Confused () for letting me know it was Alec not Alex. I feel like an idiot now. ^.^" The mistake was widespread enough I felt the need to change it, so this is an edit lol. Oh, might as well do the disclaimer. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Jane stared at Alec, eyes scared. She had never felt so powerless as he stood over her. She shivered, broken inside. No one would come for her, she would not be saved. She would be forever trapped with Alec, who would announce they were together. Why? Was all that she had done so wrong she deserved all this? Yes, she took joy in other's pain, yes she took joy in suffering and the loss of life. Why had Alec turned out so wrong? He had been so sweet, and now he was violent and abusive. Jane had burn marks up and down, everywhere. There were pieces of her missing. This was why her power was so uncontrollable recently. Aro was constantly telling her to tone it down when torturing people, but she couldn't. All the pain in her was pouring out. No one knew. She covered with long sleeves and a floor length dress. Her face and hair were the only things not subject to Alec's torture, for she couldn't hide them. Jane slumped on the floor, defeated. If she were human she would be crying, but she's not so she can't. Alec walked out, claiming she wasn't fun anymore, not putting up a fight.

As he left, Jane stood up, looking at the tatters of the dress she had been wearing up until a few minutes ago. Or was it hours, seconds, days? She never knew, for when Alec was around, there was only rage and pain. People claimed she was fickle, wearing the same thing only once. However, the truth was she couldn't wear anything more than once, it was always destroyed. She went to her closet and pulled out another dress and painfully slipped it on. Her soul was in shambles, like all of her old dresses. She walked to her bed and sat on it. It had been a whole year Alex had had her. Now, she was broken inside, lost. A resolve firmed in her eyes. No more! She used to be the most feared by everyone, causing pain without hesitation. She stood up, back strait, chin up. She swept out of her room and down the hall, sending younger vampires to cling to the wall in horror. Jane was back.

She walked through the whole magnificent complex, seeing everything through clear eyes for the first time in so long. She turned a corner and hit someone. She looked to see who it was, and there he was. Alec. The one she had been searching for. Jane looked coolly down her nose at him as he stood up. Alec opened his mouth to speak, eyes blazing with fury. Jane quickly cut him off. "It's over between us now. I can't take this abuse anymore. Leave me at once." Alec roared in fury and tried to blank out her vision and responses. However, she had anticipated this and sent massive waves of the pain she had felt for so long at him. He instantly crumpled to the floor, screaming. Jane stopped the pain after just a minute and walked away.

Alec lay there panting, wondering at the massive strength of this little girl. He made a vow to himself to hate her forever. He stood up and, with a calm mask hiding his seething anger, walked away. He went up to his room and closed the door. He sat on the edge of a chair, thinking.

Jane was so elated, and at the same time devastated. She had broken up with Alec. But now what should she do? She was alone in the world. Her wounds needed time to heal. She couldn't let anyone know how weak she had been, succumbing again and again to Alec. He had been torture, and he had tortured her. She walked through the halls in silence, wondering at this turn. Her head was so lost in everything that she didn't notice anyone coming until she ran into them. She jumped, eyes widening slightly. Looking at the person in front of her, she bowed deeply, apologizing. For, the person she had bumped into was none other than Marcus.

"Stand up straight, child. No need to bow to me." He said with ease, and Jane cursed internally. Of course Marcus would know, damn his ability see sense relationship strength. Actually, he had probably known for quite some time. Why hadn't he done anything? Jane hadn't realized she had asked that out loud until she heard him answering. "I did nothing because I thought you needed to recover your strength. You would be quite unhappy if I had intervened. You would still be broken, and Alec would still have great power over you. No, this was something you had to do yourself." Jane stood up all the way, her head tilted a bit to the left, looking at him in wonder. Marcus was truly wise. That his wife had died had probably helped that, for he was bored all the time, and thinking. He was truly powerful, one of the three rulers. Jane smiled slightly, thinking about this. Marcus shook his head and started to walk off. Jane called after him, "Wait!" He stopped. "You know…what all he did to me?" Marcus nodded slowly. "Well….I need help….getting back to how I was….please?"

Marcus stood perfectly still for a long time. Jane kept looking at his back for a while, then looked down. Just as she was turning, Marcus responded. "Alright. I'll help you." Jane looked up smiling at him as he turned around. "Thank you Marcus!" He nodded and walked off. Jane practically flew up the stairs to her room. She opened the door, walked in, and quietly closed it behind her. She flung herself on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly to herself. Honestly, she had no idea why they all had beds, but they did. Maybe for the couples…..That got her thinking about Marcus. Did he like her at all? Well, she hoped so, because she realized she had just fallen for him.


	2. City and Sacrifice

_Did he like her at all? Well, she hoped so, because she realized she had just fallen for him._

Jane blinked, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was just setting over the horizon. She grinned widely. This night would be fun. After all, it would be the first time she had gone out in a year or so to feed on her own. Also, it gave her room to think and breathe without the fear that Aro or someone was around the corner. She got up and changed from her dress and then sat back down, to watch the sun set in blazing gold and red, which she found rather beautiful. She pushed herself off her bed and paused at the door. Her eyes sparked with daring and she strode back over to the window, looking down. She was about seven stories up, a fall that would kill a normal human. Smiling, she pushed the window open and climbed out. She stood on the small ledge under her window and closed the window before jumping down gracefully, landing intact and only making a small dent in the ground. She stood up, brushing herself off as she walked coolly down the street. Jane carefully stayed in the shadows, which she blended into rather well in the outfit she had chosen. She was wearing all black, boots, skinny jeans, shirt, and jacket. Her shirt actually had white writing on it that defined a "Vampire." It always amused everyone…at least it had used to when she wasn't Alex's. He had forced her to wear dresses every day, always in deep shades but rarely black. She shook her head of thoughts of those days and looked around casually for her victim.

Most of those that were out on the streets were older, professionals. Then, she saw the perfect target. She quickly glanced in a storefront window to make sure her makeup was fine, nice and thick, before walking over to the lone Goth guy leaning against the corner of a the building across the street. She half closed her eyes to hide the red glow as she switched her pace to one of a stalking cat. The goth looked up to see her coming and a thin smile traced on his lips. He opened his mouth and Jane placed a finger lightly on it. "Would you care to know something about me no mortal knows~?" She almost purred out. The Goth blushed ever so slightly and just nodded, barely forcing out, "H-h-h-i… I'm Crow…" Jane smiled, showing perfect teeth. She leaned over; trailing light kisses on his neck. "Hello Crow, I'm a vampire~." She breathed lightly on his neck as he stiffened and bit him, closing a hand over his mouth. She felt his muffled scream against her hand as she drank long and deep. She blinked her half closed eyes at the shock of how blood deprived she had been, feeling the blood rush through her dried veins, giving her immense pleasure. She felt his heartbeat slowing. She smiled lightly as his heartbeat faded and stopped altogether. She pulled back as the she finished drinking him dry and laid his body on the floor.

Leaning over, she gently closed his eyes; then stood up, wiping the line of blood off her chin. "Thank you for the meal," she said quietly to herself. She turned around and half jumped back, because there was a person right in front of her. She looked up to see his face…and it was Marcus. She sighed internally with relief. "Hello Marcus. I didn't realize you ever came outside." Marcus looked at her, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "No, I didn't. That was, until I had heard that everyone in the stories below yours saw something falling at high speed down the side of the building. Aro had me come investigate to find out what it was. Then I smelled spilled blood, more than from a small injury, and came over here, which is where I found you. What were you doing out on a night like this anyway?" Jane sighed out loud this time. "I came out here to think. And I haven't been outside in a year now. I'm free at last. Well, at least as free as I can be. Also, I didn't want to run into anyone." Jane grinned wryly up at Marcus, who shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Should I have not come out and had you run into me then?" Marcus started to back away, and Jane grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket. "NO! Don't…please…" Jane trailed off, looking at Marcus almost pleadingly.

Marcus gently wrapped her in a hug as Jane shook like a leaf. "M-m-marcus…I…" Marcus cut her off. "Shh. It'll be alright." Jane shook her head and looked up into his eyes. "I…I believe I love you…" Marcus smiled down at her gently. "That is quite a statement, seeing as we never would have met as humans. We are many lifetimes different…" Jane shook her head again. "I don't care. I love you." Jane reached up and kissed him. Marcus leaned over, making it easier, and gently stroked her hair. Jane shivered slightly at his caress and he pulled back, standing up strait. "We should go back. Lingering outside, even in our own streets, is dangerous." Jane nodded, head floating in the clouds. She tilted said head and offered her hand to Marcus, which he takes. They walk all the way back holding hands, and as they come to the door, they release each others' hand. The guard opens the door, and they walk in. Jane blinks at the lighting change, which isn't too big of a difference, except there were deep red lights everywhere at the current time.

She jolted slightly as she remembered. Today was the day of sacrifice. One of their own was going to be killed slowly, excruciatingly. So, of course, she would have to help. After all, that was her talent, was it not? Pain, the thing that had been the biggest ruling factor in her life since this day last year. Why was it that people expected her to want to cause…oh that's right. She had been quite a bitch in the past, hadn't she? Well, Alex had fixed that by breaking her. Now that she knew true pain, she didn't want to cause it again…But today she would have to. Helplessly, she looked over at Marcus, who just shrugged ever so slightly. He walked over to where Aro and Caius already sat, taking his chair. Jane walked over to where Demitri and the others were, taking the seat farthest from Alex. Everyone had left it open, how thoughtful….seeing as it was the closest to where the victim would be. Aro smiled that creepy, knowing smile at Jane that sent shivers down her spine, but she simply half bowed in her seat, smiling a bit back. Aro nodded once to her, looking around the room. Obviously he was deciding a victim. Jane was almost certain she had been cleared, thankfully. Aro's eyes suddenly rested on one vampire.

Aro smiled widely. "Would you mind coming here, Clara?" The young looking girl Aro had named as Clara stood up nervously, walking haltingly to Aro. "Now, sweet Clara, what is your power?" Clara stammered, barely forming a cohesive sentence. "M-m-m-my p-p-p-power i-i-i-s t-t-to be a-a-a-ble to s-s-s-leep" Aro laughed gently, laying a hand on her arm. "Would you mind stepping in the center of the room? It is a great honor." Clara half skittered into the middle of the room, glancing around nervously. Jane felt a brief pang of pity for Clara. She had never met her, so she couldn't have been changed for more than a year. And here she was, going to be tortured to death. And Jane was going to help.


	3. Life and Death

**AN: Thank you to all the 21 people who have read through chapter two so far! You know…authors love reviews…hint hint! :D**

_And here she was, going to be tortured to death. And Jane was going to help._

Jane looked at Aro, who just smiled at her, motioning her to begin. Of course, Jane couldn't deny him no matter how much she wanted to. So she just half shrugged and sent crippling pain at Clara. Clara's half lidded eyes shot wide open, showing the pale pink color. Jane almost winced as the bloodcurdling scream of pain echoed out. Felix walked over to Clara, who wouldn't see, her eyes blocked with pain. He then, rather cheerfully, began ripping her limb from limb. The dress Clara had been in was delicate, floor-length, and the same color as her eyes. It was tastefully ripped some places, but that didn't matter anymore. Felix shredded it and all the males hooted. Jane cringed ever so slightly as Aro dismissed all the females…except for her. Aro motioned at her to turn down the pain volume so Clara could see her disgrace. Jane almost got rid of the pain and Clara collapsed to the floor, gasping. She blinked several times before seeing the scraps of her dress everywhere, and covered her eyes in mortification. Aro motioned Jane to leave the room, which she did gratefully. Glancing back, she saw Clara looking pleadingly at her. The door closed, cutting off her view of the tattered flower.

Jane stood at the door an eternity longer before starting to run down the hall. She raced up to her room, trying to block out the pleading eyes of Clara. If she tried to save the sacrifice, then she would most likely join her. However, if she did nothing, her consciousness would never leave her alone. She turned around and ran all the way back to that door, pulling it open. She looked at the almost motionless form of Clara and walked in, dignified. Felix half sneered, "Come to join in the fun of finishing her off, eh?" Jane didn't even look at anyone, striding up to the unlit pyre and scooping up the tatterdemalion. Clara moaned, eyes trying to open. She pleaded in a whisper, "No more…no more, please…just end it…" Jane looked at her with pity and walked out just as calmly as she had entered, leaving everyone dumbstruck. Jane half walked, half ran back to her room again. She carefully laid Clara on her bed, covering her with a blanket.

Clara finally forced open her eyes. "Why…why did you save me?" Jane laughed quietly, bitterly. "Your eyes. They were going to haunt me if I did nothing." Clara smiled weakly. "Oh, I'm sorry…I guilted you into saving me, then…" Jane smiled down at her. "No need to apologize…I'm just shocked no one has come after us yet…" Jane's eyes shot to the door as someone knocked on it, barely audible. "Who's there," she asked warily. "It's Marcus…" came the tired sounding reply, accompanied by a sigh. Jane quietly opened the door to let him in. He almost glided in, and Jane shut the door behind him. Clara cowered under the cover, pushing against the wall. Marcus didn't even glance at her. "Jane…why?" Jane just shook her head. "Her eyes, they were going to haunt me." Marcus sighed, shaking his head. "You don't just come and interrupt a ceremony, especially not this one." Jane hung her head, embarrassed. "Please, just…leave Clara alone?" Marcus sighed again, saying, "Alright. You can have your pet." Jane smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" Marcus said nothing, gliding out the door.

Clara slowly lowered the cover from her face, her big rose colored eyes watering. Apparently she was almost human. Clara swallowed and shivered all over. "Thank you for saving me, Jane." Jane shrugged no big deal. Clara sat up in the bed. "I guess I owe you something, but I don't have much. Just my life…" Jane smiled lightly. "Why don't you tell me your story?" Clara sat up ramrod strait, slowly relaxing again. "I…I've never told anyone before…" Jane sat down next to her. "Go ahead."

Clara blinked once, took a deep breath, and began. "I was born in a small farming town, way out in the country side. I tended livestock and raised crops. Both of my parents died of the Plague, leaving me alone. Of course, I was too weak of a child to tend the farm myself, and I got sick often. So, I decided I would wander and go to a city. Life roaming was even harder than farm life, which I didn't expect. Then, after about three years, I saw Italy. I was only 24 at the time, and knew not the dangers of a big city. Rats in the alleys, crows eating carrion, it was rough. However, I only had about a month of that life before venturing into the light. I saw a tour guide with a mass of people following her, and I joined in at the very back. The tour guide led us underground, it was really creepy. I hid in a corner, afraid of the boogie monster. I soon heard screams, many, many screams. I stayed, huddled in the corner, for I don't know how long. Then, I heard footsteps and looked up. It was a beautiful person with glowing red eyes. She beckoned for me to stand up, which I did. Before I knew it, I was bitten, my blood rushing out. My high pitched shriek made her let me go, and I fell to the floor. Three agonizing days passed. I woke up, seeing that the world was so beautiful, even the dust floating in the air. I was in a room, and my eyes were only this rosy color. I discovered I didn't have to drink blood or eat, so I stayed in my room for many years. I only recently decided to come out." Clara laughed grimly. "That's my story, condensed." Jane was stunned, looking at the slim figure in her bed. Her life had been really hard.

Jane stood up slowly. "Where is your room? I'll get you some clothes." Clara stood up, looking fearless. "I'll take you myself." They passed through the halls, vampires jeering at them. Amazing how it only took one thing to get you despised. They got to Clara's room, and she went in and got dressed. They walked all the way back to Jane's room, ignoring everyone else. Jane looked at the huge clock; shocked it was four o'clock a.m. already. "Clara, you get some sleep." Clara started to protest, then yawned. She climbed under the covers and was out in an instant. Jane sat down on her chair, looking out the window at the stars.


	4. Punishment and love

**AN: Mwahahaha and you all thought they let her off easy, didn't you? I promise I'm going to make you all hate Alec when I'm done with you! Oh…and warning…this is an almost lemon xD**

**Yay my first chapter, ever, with this kind of nature!...poor Jane.**

_Jane sat down on her chair, looking out the window at the stars._

Jane was watching as the rosy sun peaked above the horizon, making her skin glitter slightly. She drew the curtains closed so as not to let in the light. She heard the faintest nock on the door and drifted over to answer it. She was rather hoping it was Marcus, she wanted to apologize for being rash the other day. When she opened it, she instead saw a rather crazed Alec. He obviously wasn't taking being alone very well, his eyes had a feverish intensity and a look that said what he was doing was right and no one could stop him. Jane tried, shaking slightly, to close the door, but Alec pulled her out, dragging the door shut behind her. _Now at least Clara is safe, _Jane thought grimly, trying to hide her deathly fear of her twin and ex-boyfriend. Alec pushed her against the wall, harshly kissing her and biting her neck, tearing out chunks of flesh. He was obviously going to make her look just as abused as she had when she was with him, just a few days ago. Ah, she was a naïve child to think she would escape him so easily. Alec breathed in her ear as he pushed his hands up her shirt. "Aro sent me to torture you for taking the sweet sacrifice from us….enjoy your torture, pussy!" With those words, He ripped her shirt off, which was quickly followed by her jeans.

Jane's eyes were wide in shock and horror as he slipped her bra straps off, one at a time. She was retreating into the place in her head she had made for such times, where she would feel minimal emotions. Alec was growling in pleasure, the last pieces of clothing off her. She almost hyperventilated before realizing she didn't have to breathe as he flipped her over, his pants already undone and off at some point she hadn't noticed, but she couldn't stop her scream as he entered her, screaming for her real love in a breathless, scared voice, "Marcus!'' Alec growled like the animal he was, spitting out, "Don't mention that bastard that stole you from me here, not now. You're ruining my pleasure!" He was about to thrust again when he heard a voice behind him. "Enough." The voice was full of barely contained fury, and Alec swiveled toward the voice, standing up in a defensive crouch, leaving Jane on the floor, slowly curling up into a tight ball. Alec and Marcus stood facing each other, and it took what seemed like an eternity to Jane for Alec to pull on his pants and walk off with a highly offended air.

Marcus watched him leave then knelt down beside Jane. He gently picked up the shivering girl and carried her to her room. Jane clung to him, sobbing without the tears. Gently, Marcus quieted her. "I didn't mean to be rude the other day. I was just shocked that you saved the girl. I knew torturing her pained you but still… If I had known I would have helped somehow. Now please, be quiet. I'm here." His soft voice had soothed her as well as his kind words. Jane slipped out of his arms and onto her feet. They were in front of her door; her ruined clothes were still in the hallway where Alec had raped her yet again. Jane looked up into Marcus' eyes that were questioning. She silently stood on tip-toe, trying to look him in the eye. Marcus leaned down and gently kissed her. This kiss was full of Marcus' love, a huge gap stood between this gentleness and Alec's rape. Jane melted instantly, then started pushing into the kiss. Marcus ran a hand along her waist and Jane shivered. Suddenly, they burst apart like naughty school children as Clara opened Jane's door to see what was going on. She saw Jane and instantly took her in to room, helping instinct taking over. Jane glanced back helplessly at Marcus who just smiled sadly at her and drifted away.

Clara closed Jane's door and started babbling almost incoherently. "What happened to you? Why are you naked and looking like you would die if you were human? Please go and put some clothes on I know how uncomfortable it is to have to be naked in the halls! I can't believe someone stripped you!" Jane cut in, "Clara." Clara didn't seem to notice, continuing as if Jane hadn't spoken. "I'm here for you and if you need to talk about it don't hesitate to ask me, I mean I'm not that good at anything but-" "Clara." "I can be here for you I really can-" "CLARA!" Jane half yelled at the panicking girl to get her to cease her babbling. "Yes. I know you're here for me. It's just…I don't want to burden my story on anyone. Not even you, or Marcus. Marcus has too many troubles and you are too sweet for a horrible story such as mine." Clara sat there quietly for a moment before saying, "Alright. But when you decide you can tell me your story, I'll be right here waiting for you."

Jane smiled gratefully at her then shook her head. No, there was no way that she had a best friend. How did she deserve this? A best friend and a new love, both so close together. Apparently fortune does favor those that favor themselves, this all happened soon after she broke it off with Alec. Sure, Alec had come back to try to get his revenge, but Marcus had saved her. Who would have guessed that she would become so lucky? It had been so bad just this time last year… No! I will not think about that time! Clara tilted her head slightly and asked, "What do you mean?" Oh. She must have said that out loud. Jane sighed and said, "Sorry. I was thinking about how I have become so lucky and had to draw my mind from the past. Please. I need to think." With this, Jane walked to her closet and pulled on an outfit then walked outside, wandering the streets in the moonlit night, hoping her miracles would last past midnight.


	5. sadness and joy christmas chapter

**Yay! Merry Christmas everyone!**

_With this, Jane walked to her closet and pulled on an outfit then walked outside, wandering the streets in the moonlit night, hoping her miracles would last past midnight._

Jane quietly circled the streets for about an hour before sitting down near the entrance of an alley. She looked up at the stars in all their glory, envying them in all their cold perfectness. They always seemed so indifferent to the Earth, so what was it about the stars that made humans wish? Maybe they were right for once, there was something about how perfect and unreachable they were that calmed Jane down and made her think strait. She smiled slightly. Maybe she should try wishing on a star. In a whisper so quiet no human could hear it, Jane breathed out, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." With all her heart, she sent her wish up to the stars. For some amount of time she sat perfectly still, staring up at the stars. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were in love with the stars." Jane relaxed slightly, looking over her shoulder at Marcus. "Don't scare me like that. And no, I don't love the stars, just you." She stood up in front him and hugged him. Marcus gently wrapped his arms around her, smiling lightly at her. She looked up at him, and he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Jane smiled, kissing him back, feeling her body give to his. She closed her eyes, drawing back for his sake. Even if she didn't have his power to tell people's attachments, she could tell he still loved Didyme. She looked up at him, eyes opening. He looked at her sadly, then smiled a smile that said I'm sorry. Jane smiled sadly back at him. "Don't be. It just shows me how strongly you can feel, and that motivates me even more. So, feel how you feel, because it's you." Marcus just blinked at her, rather shocked at how open she was in that one instant. Jane sighed, leaning against him slightly, and he wrapped his arms around her. Marcus actually smiled, letting his mask melt for just a slight time. Jane couldn't see his face, but felt him relax against her. She smiled and was loathe to move. After a few hours of just standing like that, frozen like statues, Jane sighed and shifted, pulling out a small box. Marcus stood back slightly to let her have room, and blinked slightly when she handed the small package to him. It was wrapped modestly, a small cardboard box with green and red ribbons wrapped around it. Carefully, he untied the ribbons, putting them into a pocket. He slowly opened the box, then stared inside it in shock. What was in the box was just a picture, and an old picture at that. It wouldn't be special if it weren't for who was in it. It was a picture of himself and Didyme, from when they first were together.

Marcus looked up at Jane, a silent question in his manner. She smiled slightly, most of her sadness hidden. "It took me a long time to find that picture. It was when I first came here and heard your story that I decided I wanted to try to help. I searched the depths of the city, everywhere, and finally found this one picture. You two looked so happy, I was going to give it to you last Christmas…but I suddenly became Alec's property; it was dangerous to carry anything precious. I'm just glad I got to give it to you." Marcus smiled at her and wrapped her in a tight hug, careful not to damage the picture that she had obviously kept very safe during that year, when she could have hidden other things. "Thank you," he whispered to her, "You have no idea how much this means to me. Not just the picture, but how much care you took of it. I'm indebted to you now. So stay close so I can find some way to pay you back." Jane looked up at him, and smiled. "You don't need to pay me back. I like being in your debt." Marcus laughed lightly and kissed her. "Come now. It's almost dawn; we should get back." They walked back holding hands, smiling, happy to be with each other. Jane smiled all day, even when she walked into her room at dawn and Clara woke up and looked at her funny. Maybe humans to have some brains after all. Wishes do come true, and Christmas is a special day.


	6. advice and talks

**AN: Sorry this is late! Happy new years all!**

_Wishes do come true, and Christmas is a special day._

Jane smiled absently and stared out into space, not even noticing what time it was. Clara tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. Clara smiled lightly and said, "Shouldn't you be with Marcus? After all, it is New Years Eve, and it's 11:11 at night." Jane jumped, startled. It had been Christmas last time she checked. Then again, who knew how long she had zoned out. She thanked Clara and ran out into the hall to find Marcus. She turned down the hall, and was scooped up in a hug. She looked up, laughing, at Marcus. He half smiled at her, and set her down. Jane grinned and whispered lightly, "I heard it was New Years eve. I was zoned out for days then."

Marcus sighed lightly. "Yes, I know. I thought you would like time to yourself. Now, lets go somewhere alone." Jane rolled her eyes slightly and followed him out onto the street, to a place with a good view of one of the clock towers. They sat down next to each other, hands together and Jane's head on Marcus' shoulder. They watched the clock tick on and on until it reached midnight. Then, smiling to each other, they took to the streets. There were few people around, but soon two guys, obviously drunk, came stumbling right in front of them. The first of the two, who appeared to work out some, sneered out, "Wahnah fithe?" The other nodded so much he lost balance.

Jane looked at Marcus, who shrugged. They both turned to the drunks and attacked as one, smoothly draining them of blood. Turning to each other, they kissed, tasting blood on each others' lips. It probably would have gone farther, but they both drew back, noticing they were standing over two dead bodies. Jane took Marcus' hand, and they walked back. As they neared the entrance, their hands slipped apart with a whispered sigh. Jane looked up at Marcus, who leaned over, kissing her a last time for the night. "Happy new year, my love." Jane gently kissed him back. "Yes, a new year for new things." They both separated and went back inside.

When Jane got back up to her room, she noticed Clara looked sound asleep. She smiled slightly, laying a blanket over her. As she did that, Clara shifter, and looked up at her. "I meant to wait up for you to come back," she sat up, "I want to know how things are going between you two!" Jane half grimaced, rolling her eyes at this girlish sentiment. "Well of course Marcus still isn't all the way over Didyme, so she is between us. I gave him a picture of them together for Christmas; you should have seen how his eyes lit up. I wish I could do that. I might be able to in time….we fed together tonight. We kissed several times, and we wanted to go farther."

Clara's eyes lit up at this bit of information. "You need to take it at his pace, but make sure you get your way too. Just because he's one of the three rulers doesn't mean you can't make yourself herd in you two's relationship." Jane opened her mouth to protest, but Clara cut her off. "Now, none of that! You are my surrogate sister, and that means we can advise each other about matters like this! Now, which of the guard do you think would suit me?" Jane sighed slightly before answering. "Probably either Demitri or Felix, though it isn't very smart to experiment between them. Choose one or the other right at the start, and the one you chose would probably protect you, as long as you can get them to open up to you." This opened up a heated debate about who was the hottest among the guard, all the flaws and strengths, and best looks. Both of them stayed away from talking about Alec.

After Clara had passed out, Jane tucked her in gently, thinking about their talk. They had somehow ended up agreeing that Demitri was best for Clara, after talking about every guard, absolutely all of them. Jane looked out the window, to the pale rose colored sunrise; it was the same color as Clara's eyes. Jane blinked twice, thinking about the advice Clara had given her, and the declaration that she was her surrogate sister. Jane had a sister now, and it felt good. Who would have thought? Maybe, just maybe, things would work out for her in the end.

**Another AN, lol. I really hoped you enjoyed that, and I would have made it longer, but my brother is convinced he has to have the computer. xD well, I'll try to update soon!!!**


	7. short filler chapter and disclaimer

_Maybe, just maybe, things would work out for her in the end._

Jane smiled gently at the mirror, and almost giggled at her delighted face because it was so cute. However, she realized it would be weird to giggle at one's reflection so she refrained from doing so. She walked over to her closet, very carefully selecting everything. First, she pulled on a dazzling, blood red, old-styled shirt with flaring sleeves and collar. With that went a skirt that matched the shirt, but had veins of a red so dark they were almost black running through it and the skirt fell in many pleats at the bottom. On her feet went almost simple red shoes, except for the fact they had tiny, tiny dots all over them. Her neck was rather stunningly bare, and she chose to leave it that way, just in case. Marcus still hadn't given her anything, and maybe this would point it out. Besides, this way, people would notice even more because of the absence of anything around her neck.

Walking out into the hall, she instantly got dog whistles and cat calls, but she ignored them. She walked instead to the rather large library, not even remembering her earlier plans of spending the day with Marcus, they had just flown from her mind as if someone didn't want her to remember. She stopped dead at one turn, feeling she should be doing something else, not going to the library. She slowly turned back and started walking toward where she would meet Marcus. She needed to figure out what it was she was supposed to do, but obviously it wasn't going to the library…

**Oh my…I've never written something this short…but I have homework I have to do and I cant focus on anything…just wanted to let anyone who cared know that I have school again, but maybe I will do a good, decently long update tomorrow because we get out two and a half hours early because of possible weather. Ugh, I really do apologize, my author note is almost as long as my second paragraph….so I shall deem this a filler chapter and have done with it. :|**


	8. Surprises and Sadness

She still felt pulled to the stupid library, but she shook her head, turning and walking away for a minute before looking back. There was just something that was trying to get her to come, and she had half a mind to go and tell whoever or whatever it was that she was busy and supposed to be doing things today. After all, the city was covered in snow. Ah, that's what she was supposed to be doing, she finally remembered, and hurriedly set away from the pull the room was exhibiting, heading toward Marcus's room. She got there just as he stepped out, and he smiled at her, then little lines of worry appeared, and he asked, "What's wrong?" She shook her head and forced a little smile. "Oh, nothing, I just felt incredibly drawn to the library for no reason, and it's still pulling me, driving me to distraction. I almost couldn't remember I was supposed to meet you." Marcus lightly touched her face and she shivered at how serious he was, then he said, "Let's go to the library, then, and see why it's trying to draw you to it." Jane smiled gratefully, and they headed back down to it. Jane almost couldn't remember that Marcus was with her, and he put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from completely being drawn in, and she opened the door. In the middle of the room, kneeling on the table was a woman who looked more an angel than a vampire.

She had long, silken looking hair that feel around her, hiding her face, and it was a deep black. Her clothes appeared to be from the same era as Marcus, and his mouth was slightly open. The woman's head was bowed, hiding her face, and Marcus said, hesitantly, "Didyme? How is it that you're alive? Or is this just some vision?" Didyme looked up, her eyes that bright golden the vegetarians get after feeding. Marcus gasped slightly, then smiled, and Jane smiled too, even though she was filled with horror at the same time. The figure in front of her was smiling, but she was crying blood, and her whole body was weeping the same red. She was covered in cuts and scars, and a cloth fell to cover one eye. Her shoulders had been slumped in defeat, but she reached toward Marcus, and he was instantly there, wrapped in her arms, and the blood was staining his clothes. Jain nearly cried out from physical pain, because the happiness radiating from the two was just about too much. She backed away slowly, then Marcus turned around, regret in his features, but happiness filling his eyes. She shook her head wordlessly, and Marcus said, "Jane, I'm sorry about us, but now that I've found Didyme when I thought I knew her to be dead, there is no way we can be together. I love her too much."

Jane opened her mouth, crying out silently, and Didyme sent happiness to her, but that just made her let out a dry little sob and flee the room. She went straight to the roof, not even bothering with her room, and stared up at the moon. It was supposed to be such a lovely night, and the snow coated everything. It seemed so peaceful, and those two must be so happy, Jane thought bitterly. Let them have their happiness, what need did she have of it? All she always had was pain. So maybe she should just get it over with and die properly. No, that wouldn't do. She would leave and destroy the Cullens because that was something to do. She couldn't do that, though, because the stupid couples were all so happy together. This must be her own personal hell on earth, she decided. She wailed, or at least she thought she did, but no sound came out. Nothing made sense anymore, because those supposed to be dead were alive, those supposed to be siblings were abusive ex's, those supposed to be human were vampires, and the moon was out. She never would be able to be whole again, because her heart had been ripped out yet again. It had been ripped to tiny pieces in life, then ground into the dirt, and now someone had taken the care to pick them all up and rip them out. She laughed bitterly at the irony.

She wished she could cry but she was unable to, and envied Clara for her easiness, even if she had been troubled in life, she was almost human even now. Jane would not be anywhere near human ever again, because who could be human after this all? Shaking her head, she grinned, and got an idea. She knew how to commit suicide without actually killing herself. She stood up, then pushed herself off the roof, closing her eyes and feeling the rush. When she hit the ground, she broke into pieces, and it hurt so badly, but then her body pulled itself together again, and she sighed deeply. When she rolled over onto her back, Clara was standing wordlessly by her, then picked her up like a little kid, and carried her back inside, then all the way up to her room. Jane cried with no tears, her fingers digging gouges into her chest, and she sighed deeply. "I'm fine, Clara. I won't jump or anything like that again, so you can set me down." Clara nodded and did so, then walked with her back to her room. They went into her room in silence, and then Jane told Clara what had happened that night, and Clara cried for her. Jane felt a little bit better, so she smiled sadly, and said quietly, "Tomorrow, I suppose I will tell you my story, because I have nothing better to do, and I have no one else to spend time with now that my only family has betrayed me and the one I trusted has left me as well." Clara nodded, smiling sadly, and curled up in Jane's lap, falling asleep. Jane just sat, stroking her hair, and staring at the wall silently until the dawn.

**Okay so yay I'm back to writing, at least mostly. I'm also editing my own novel –Yay- but I wanted to put up another chapter, because it's been nearly a year for this story. Hope you didn't miss it too terribly...and plot twist! :D**


End file.
